


Getting to know Yoo

by darkmx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Gay Panic, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Poetry, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmx/pseuds/darkmx
Summary: in which two strangers meet at a poetry slam.





	Getting to know Yoo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the poetry loving gays](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+poetry+loving+gays).



Changkyun was a poetry junky. Writing and listening to poetry was one of his favorite things to do.

Every friday night you could find Changkyun at a poetry slam. He loved every piece presented and he loved sharing his own.  
But tonight, tonight was different. 

He knew everyone at the poetry slams, he came so often they all got to know each other. 

One day, a lilac haired boy would enter, listening and cherring amoung others. Soon, the lilac boy had a name.  
Yoo kihyun.

Changkyun never talked to him, but he did think Kihyun was beautiful. Mysterious even. After weeks of observing Kihyun, it was announced that he was sharing a piece of his own. 

Breaking his on going train of silence, Changkyun walked over to Kihyun.

"I heard you were sharing tonight, I just wanted to say good luck and it's nice to see a new face around here!" 

The lilac haired boy smiled.

"Thank you so much..." draging on the h, not knowing the youngers name.

"Ah, Changkyun, Lim Changkyun." 

"Changkyun! got it." in the same breath he introduced himself.  
"Yoo Kihyun." 

Realizing the time, the boys had to cut their intorduction short. The show was about to start.

"You can sit here if you want, I come here alone and i'd love to get to know you better." Flashing a soft smile, Changkyun agree's and watches Kihyun walk towards the stage.

 

 

"Good evening, everyone! I'm Yoo kihyun, tonight I will be sharing a piece I was scared to write. Nonetheless I hope you guys enjoy."

 

 

"I alway's say I want to die.  
In reality, i'm terrified.  
What I don't know terrifies me, except on my bad days I know I can't help but wonder what it's like.  
Life after death.  
Heaven sounds lovely, but why do we have to die to possibly be blessed with such happiness?  
I was only 10 years old when I realized nothing was as it seemed.  
My happiness being nothing more than a fairytale told by my mother.  
Funny, the people we call our parents are no more than the useless white crayon in a crayola box.  
I was 11 years old when I was told I was "very mature for my age!"  
I was 12 when I understood it wasn't a compliment.  
13  
The age of denial.  
Now, I know what you may be thinking  
"What does he mean?"  
Well, I was diagnosed with depression at the age of 15  
However, when I was 13 years old, I told myself I could never be depressed.  
It wasn't who I was.  
I was 14 years old when I knew I could never be happy again  
15 was when I decided life wasnt worth living.  
I decided to ruin a body that I didn't claim as my own  
It was the year of long sleves in every season  
The year I would no longer be able to look at a kitchen knife the same again  
The scars on my body tell a story that I could never fully explain  
A story of hopelessness  
Recovery  
is not green tea and bubble baths when you feel sad  
it's fighting the urge to relapse  
It's fighting the urge to take more than one pain killer when your back hurts.  
I am now 24 years old  
I still attend therapy and have my bad days  
I don't love myself, but I know what it is to love.  
So i've decided to love a life that I knew could never love me back.  
Thank you.

 

Changkyun was speechless. The emotion Kihyun expressed while reading left everyone in tears, including himself. 

Walking back to his table, Changkyun was still seated at, Kihyun wipped away some tears that managed to fall as he read aloud his deepest struggles.

"You were amazing, i've never felt so moved by a piece before." 

"Why thank you, Changkyun." 

Two strangers losing themselves in each other's eyes.

"Could I possibly get the man of the hour a coffee?" Changkyun offered with a shake of his shoulders trying to make Kihyun laugh to lighten the mood. 

Laughing so hard he couldn't breathe, the elder kindly agreed.

 

a couple minutes passed and their coffee's were brought to them.  
Taking sips here and there, it was silent. Until Kihyun broke the ice.

"Tell me about yourself, Lim Changkyun." 

"Depends..." flashing a playful smirk while mixing his coffee.  
"What do you want know, Yoo kihyun.


End file.
